Ian
Ian was a main protagonist who appeared in Leprechaun 2 he was portrayed by Adam Beisk Bio Ian was a friend of Bridget's and a rival of Cody's.He is probably in his near twenty’s.He worked at the Go Kart place in town, and a love triangle was formed between Bridget, Ian and Cody when she ditches Cody infront of Ian, who also bullies Cody and flirts with her infront of Cody, to which Bridget enjoys snd tells Cody there won't be a next time. However she is not quite over Cody but when Ian tries to insinuate she invites him in for sex, her attraction to Ian fades away. Death The Leprechaun fools Ian into sticking his face into giant swirling lawnmower blades, ripping his face to shreds offscreen in a silhouette and a blood splatter his corpse was shown later on hanging from a ceiling. Trivia Ian has some resemblance to the YouTube star Drew Lynch The original draft featured several scenes and subplots cut out that were even filmed, mainly the love triangle between Bridget, Cody, and Ian was a much larger plot point, and he was a main character who appeared in scenes that took place after his death in the finished film. After Cody dropped Bridget off at the Go-Kart place there was dialogue mentioning how Ian and Bridget had dated in the past until he cheated on her and she broke up with him, with Ian bullying Cody at the time. Scenes at the Go-Kart track included Bridget hanging out with her friend Mandy, and another friend of Ian's named Lyle trying really hard to flirt with Bridget. Lyle was Cody's best friend who ditched him for Ian's clique in high school and helped Ian bully Cody. Lyle took Bridget home and after attempting to kiss her, gets lured into a wood chipper by a nude illusion of Bridget. Ian was set to appear at Cody's apartment, demanding to know where Bridget was and why his friend Lyle was found dead. After Cody convinced Ian of the Leprechaun with the gold coin, he decided to help him, but he secretly wants her for himself and later tried to push Cody in-front of the go-kart the Leprechaun is driving. He is later fooled by an illusion of Bridget in the Leprechaun's lair in the final act of the film, giving her what he believed was the real coin which he stole from Cody but Cody actually gave him the false one, and Ian is killed by the Leprechaun. Reshoots reduced Ian's role to two scenes, giving Morty more to do and the characters of Lyle and Mandy were cut out completely. Originally it was planned to film Leprechaun 2 and Leprechaun 3 back to back with Bridget, Cody, Ian and Mandy returning for Part 3. The studio later scrapped the idea to film Leprechaun 3 immediately afterwards, resulting in most of the Leprechaun 2 footage being deleted and rewritten before reshoots. The title of the treatment was Trial of the Leprechaun and it picked off right where Bride of the Leprechaun ended with Bridget and Cody outside the Leprechaun's lair after he exploded. Just after they leave and make plans to get food the police arrive and arrest Cody for the murders of all the people the Leprechaun killed. Bridget tries to tell the police the truth but they don't believe her. Bridget starts working together with Mandy to look for a lawyer to represent Cody but fail miserably. They end up forced to go to trial with a public defender, and the case goes sideways when Ian appears alive as the star witness, claiming to have watched Cody kill the victims. Bridget goes to a shaman who helps teach her a spell which weakens and forces the supernatural to reveal themselves. The next day in court Bridget performs the spell and the Leprechaun's spirit is forced out of Ian's body and then takes over Officer Murphy, Lyle's father who wants Cody dead, using his pistol to kill many people, but failing to kill Cody who escapes with Bridget. Ian wakes up in the courtroom, having his memories altered by the Leprechaun into believing Cody was responsible for everything. Ian and a bunch of his jock friends go looking for Cody and Bridget, who went to visit the shaman who reveals that the way to kill the Leprechaun is to force his spirit to flee multiple times. The Leprechaun as Murphy shows up and shoots the shaman, he gets into a fight with Cody but is beaten by a kick to the groin. Just as Cody is about to escape he is caught by Ian who starts to beat him up until Bridget convinces him he is being fooled. The Leprechaun is then forced out of Murphy's body after Ian shoots him dead, and jumps into Cody. He struggles for control as the Leprechaun forces his body to murder Ian's friends. Cody stops the Leprechaun and tells Bridget how weak the Leprechaun is and how if she says the spell one last time he will be dead for sure. He loses control just as the Leprechaun starts to use him to strangle Ian. Bridget finishes the spell and saves Ian, but the Leprechaun manages to drag Cody to Hell with him. Bridget breaks down as Ian consoles her. The final scene is Cody making a deal with the Leprechaun to escape Hell and make it back to Earth. Category:Victims Category:Leprechaun 2 Victims Category:Characters Category:Males